<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Bizarro by CW2K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867496">Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Bizarro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K'>CW2K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Superman is special guest here, why not Bizarro?<br/>Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vs. Bizarro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts">alwaysdoubted</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/gifts">Axelex12</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Bizarro</p><p>Bizarro: Only two Bizarro allowed.<br/>
Bizarro: Me disagree with you.<br/>
Bizarro: You will stay!<br/><br/>Bizarro: Bizarro find new worst friend.<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro need not worst friend.<br/>Bizarro: Why am you so polite?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vs. Baraka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Baraka<br/>
<br/>
Bizarro: Teeth man not ugly like Bizarro.<br/>
Baraka: Demented imbecile!<br/>
Bizarro: Name-calling very called for.<br/><br/>Baraka: What's this?<br/>Bizarro: Me am Superman!<br/>Baraka: (frustrated sigh) What a waste of my time...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vs. Bo' Rai Cho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Bo' Rai Cho</p>
<p>Bizarro: Fat man friend?<br/>Bo' Rai Cho: I will make quick work on you.<br/>Bizarro: This am job for Bizarro!</p>
<p>Bo' Rai Cho: Your power distorts your mind.<br/>Bizarro: Thank you, Man-Drunk!<br/>Bo' Rai Cho: (to the readers) Remind me to get some rice wine after this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vs. Cassie Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Cassie Cage</p>
<p>Bizarro: Bizarro make blondie new worst friend.<br/>
Cassie: I'm so regretting McDonald's right now.<br/>
Bizarro: Me love friends.<br/>
<br/>
Cassie: You are not Superman!<br/>
Bizarro: Blondie not compliment Bizarro!<br/>Cassie: I am hopelessly confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vs. Cyrax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Cyrax</p><p>Bizarro: Why Superman send robot?<br/>Cyrax: Wrong timeline, fool.<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy.<br/><br/>Cyrax: Is this a joke?<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!<br/>Cyrax: It's time to put you down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vs. Ermac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Ermac</p><p>Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?<br/>Ermac: Such insolence...<br/>Bizarro: Me beat you until better answer.<br/><br/>Ermac: Being of chaos...<br/>Bizarro: Me not chaos. Me am Bizarro.<br/>Ermac: You will be destroyed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vs. Erron Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Erron Black</p>
<p>Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy!<br/>Erron: What piece of shit made you?<br/>Bizarro: Why am you so polite?</p>
<p>Erron: Kotal would pay me well for this.<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro Erron friend?<br/>Erron: Erron kills Bizarro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vs. Frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Frost<br/><br/>Bizarro: Me flame breath help you.<br/>Frost: I'll freeze you to the core!<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro not like cold!<br/><br/>Frost: That brain work at absolute zero?<br/>Bizarro: You dumb enough to answer own question.<br/>Frost: Fine! I'll find out myself!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Vs. Fujin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Fujin</p><p>Bizarro: Bizarro #1!<br/>Fujin: What vile miscreant are you?<br/>Bizarro: Me not blow away wind man!</p><p>Fujin: Have I succumbed to madness?<br/>Bizarro: Me am real like Superman.<br/>Fujin: Lex Luthor would be disappointed now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Vs. Goro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Goro</p><p>Bizarro: Why be Bizarro best enemy?<br/>Goro: I despite claptrap.<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro not like big words.</p><p>Goro: Don't make me laugh.<br/>Bizarro: Me make Goro cry!<br/>Goro: This will take but a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vs. Harley Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Harley Quinn</p><p>Bizarro: You give Bizarro blue kryptonite.<br/>
Harley: I didn't think it hurt you.<br/>
Bizarro: Blue kryptonite am bad!<br/><br/>Harley: You're not so hideous.<br/>Bizarro: What you call me?<br/>Harley: Learn how to take a compliment, sweety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vs. Havik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Havik<br/>
<br/>
Bizarro afraid Superman #1.<br/>
Havik: Why should that concern me?<br/>
Bizarro: People love Bizarro after me beat you.<br/>
<br/>
Havik: Your form is more horrific than mine.<br/>
Bizarro: How you worst than Bizarro?<br/>
Havik: It was a compliment...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vs. Hellboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Hellboy<br/><br/>Bizarro: Red beast make bad Bizarro pet.<br/>Hellboy: I've had about enough of this crap.<br/>Bizarro: Me set you free.<br/><br/>Hellboy: Fighting you makes sense, pal.<br/>Bizarro: Am you trying insult Bizarro?<br/>Hellboy: Hardly. You just made my day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Vs. Jacqui Briggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Jacqui<br/><br/>Bizarro: People no take Bizarro serious.<br/>Jacqui: Yup. You too, huh?<br/>Bizarro: Me show serious. Destroy Metropolis!<br/><br/>Jacqui: Hold up. Am I in the right dimension?<br/>Bizarro: You dumb enough to answer own question.<br/>Jacqui: I'm about to fuck you up for that!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Vs. Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Jade</p><p>Bizarro:<br/><br/>Bizarro: Green girl ugly...<br/>Jade: You dare insult Edenia's general?<br/>Bizarro: Me make enemy smile.<br/><br/>Jade: Your presence ills me.<br/>Bizarro: Me make green lady feel better.<br/>Jade: Away with you, pest!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vs. Sub-Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Sub-Zero</p>
<p>Bizarro: Bizarro happy with Captain Cold.<br/>Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, not Captain Cold.<br/>Bizarro: You ice. You break.</p>
<p>Sub-Zero: You are unique among the realms.<br/>Bizarro: Me am Luthor's only child.<br/>Sub-Zero: For that, I am grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vs. Revy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Revy</p><p>Bizarro: Gun lady head look like balloon.<br/>Revy: Lemme guess, you wanna pop it.<br/>Bizarro: That am terrible idea!<br/><br/>Revy: Now this is just 'bizarre.'<br/>Bizarro: Am you trying insult Bizarro?<br/>Revy: I'd rather put you out of your misery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Vs. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Rain</p>
<p>Bizarro: Me destroy this planet.<br/>
Rain: It doesn't need your help.<br/>
Bizarro: Bizarro start with you.</p>
<p>Rain: You are weak, despite your power.<br/>
Bizarro: How you worst than Bizarro?<br/>
Rain: I have the power of the Gods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Vs. Reptile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Reptile</p><p>Bizarro: Spotted dog make bad Bizarro pet.<br/>
Reptile: I am no dog, fool!<br/>
Bizarro: Me give dog collar.</p><p>Reptile: What is this?<br/>
Bizarro: Me villain. Protect Metropolis!<br/>
Reptile: You will be an easy kill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Vs. Sonya Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Sonya</p><p>Bizarro: Me friend to Army girl.<br/>
Sonya: What mental institution did you escape from?<br/>
Bizarro: Bizarro not mental!<br/>
<br/>
Sonya: That look isn't working.<br/>
Bizarro: Me much uglier than Superman.<br/>
Sonya: No, you're both worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Vs. Jax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Jax</p>
<p>Bizarro: What am silver things?<br/>
Jax: They are called power arms, Bizarro.<br/>
Bizarro: Me empowering too.</p>
<p>Jax: Friend or enemy?<br/>
Bizarro: Me am friendly enemy.<br/>
Jax: I don't like the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Vs. Nightwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Nightwolf</p><p>Bizarro: Me am causing no trouble.<br/>
Nightwolf: Disturb the Matoka at your risk.<br/>
Bizarro: Why people always say me disturbed?<br/><br/>Nightwolf: You are a threat to Earthrealm.<br/>Bizarro: Bizarro always do wrong thing.<br/>Nightwolf: The Matoka will humble you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Vs. Scorpion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vs. Scorpion</p>
<p>Bizarro: Me get over there!<br/>
Scorpion: I will end you quickly.<br/>
Bizarro: You fire. You burn.</p>
<p>Scorpion: Begone, Bizarro!<br/>
Bizarro: Me am going somewhere!<br/>
Scorpion: Hell is your next destination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>